


Resolution

by sffan



Series: Complications [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal makes a decision.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end with a sweet little kiss…yeah…I didn’t think I could maintain a purely PG-13 series either. Thanks to skripka for the beta, the sexy paragraphs, and the hand holding.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: August 11, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Shensheng made = holy fuck  
Yehsoo = Jesus  
Shenjing guzhi hundan = stubborn screwed up bastard

Mal stalks along Serenity's corridors, thinking hard about the events of the past few weeks. His plan had worked, Inara had decided to stay. He had parked Serenity quite firmly in the middle of no and where and let Inara's affection for Kaylee work it's magic. Within less than a month, Inara had told him she was reconsidering her decision. And two days ago she had given him the rent for the coming month. 

He _should_ be pleased with himself. But he isn't. Things between him and Inara are worse than ever. Speaking to her is like being cut by thousands of tiny knives - none of the slices are fatal, but each and every one of them stings almost beyond bearing. He thinks that maybe next time she threatens to go, he'll just let her. It's just not worth the turmoil she causes him. 

Mal's thoughts turn to Simon, as they often do when thoughts of Inara become too painful and irritating. Not that things between them were so smooth, either - Simon had come out of hiding on his own, but he had still managed to avoid being alone with Mal for more than a few moments at a time. The younger man would barely look him in the eye when they spoke and it was always with a mask of strict professionalism on his face. Gone were the bare beginnings of ease that had built up between them since Simon had become part of his crew, to be replaced with a distance that hurts Mal as much as, and maybe even more than, Inara's sharp words. 

As he thinks, Mal barely realizes that his feet have brought him to the infirmary. He looks through the window and watches Simon putter around the spotless room, adjusting a piece of equipment here, straightening an instrument tray there. Mal watches as the slim body moves gracefully from station to station, watches the long, fine boned hands touch each item with calculated precision, and feels the flush burn his cheeks as he imagines those expert hands on his skin, that agile body moving under him, that handsome face made more beautiful by desire, and he makes a decision. 

Mal moves away from the window and walks quietly into the infirmary and approaches Simon, standing too close, deliberately invading his personal space. 

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Simon asks, crossing his arms protectively around himself and looking at a point just over Mal's shoulder. 

"This," Mal says quietly and cups the back of Simon's head, and presses his lips to Simon's. The kiss is meant to be soft and gentle, a beginning, a promise, but as soon as their lips touch it's as though a dam had burst and all of their pent up desire for each other comes pouring out. 

Simon's lips open under his and their tongues wrestle as Simon melts against him. Mal puts his arm around Simon and pulls their bodies impossibly close. The kiss becomes more and more frantic and urgent as they each attempt to devour each other. Simon's fingers dig deep into his back as the smaller man arches against him, heat running like a current along their skin. Mal holds Simon's head between both of his hands now and kisses him long and hard and then pulls back, sucking on Simon's soft, wet bottom lip for a moment before looking him in the eyes. Mal sees his own desire reflected back at him for only a second before Simon captures his lips in another fierce kiss. 

Mal feels his control slipping. He knows that if this were Inara he would draw back, slow things down, but with Simon, each touch, each kiss, pushes all thoughts of control further and further from his mind. The way Simon feels in his arms, the scent of him, the taste of him overwhelm his senses and then Simon starts sucking on his tongue and all semblance of control is lost. 

Moaning quietly, he slides his leg between Simon's and with one hand cupped around the perfect curve of Simon's bottom, pulls the younger man hard against him. When Simon gasps and arches against his leg, Mal slides his lips across the younger man's jaw to his ear. 

"Tell me to stop, Simon. If you don't want this, tell me to stop," Mal murmurs, breathing softly into Simon's ear, almost praying that the answer will be no, but wanting to give Simon the choice. 

With a shudder, Simon replies in a breathless voice, rocking himself against Mal's leg, "Shensheng made, Mal. Don't stop. I've wanted this for so long, wanted it forever." Simon moans and digs his fingers into Mal's back again as he continues to arch against the thigh between his legs. "Just not here." 

The trip to Simon's bunk passes in a blur of searching lips, grabbing hands, and ever-increasing need. Their desire makes them clumsy as they bump into the walls, the railings, the doorframe to Simon's bunk. Hands move quickly, shedding clothing and soon they're in a tangle on the bed, skin to skin. 

Simon's heart is pounding in his chest. A part of him is quite certain this is a mistake but he can't bring himself to stop it. He's wanted Mal for so long that he pushes all his doubts to the back of his mind and lets his body take over. He arches under Mal's hands and gasps when teeth gently graze his throat. Mal latches on tightly and begins to suck hard, marking the pale skin. Simon tilts his head back, exposing more of his throat to Mal's demanding mouth. 

Hot lips slide up his neck and along his jaw to his mouth. The kiss is wet and fierce and they begin to rock against each other, desperate for friction. Moaning, they both reach for each other's cocks and begin to stroke. It's hard and fast and rough and within moments Simon's back is arching off the bunk as he comes in long, hot spurts. His hand tightens reflexively on Mal's cock. With a quiet groan, Mal stiffens and comes with a shudder. 

Mal kisses him hard, exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Panting, Simon pulls away from the kiss and whispers, "Yehsoo, Mal. You're still hard." 

Looking Simon in the eyes the whole time, Mal languidly slides his fingers through the puddle of semen cooling on Simon's stomach. He raises his hand to his lips and licks one of his fingers clean before offering his hand to Simon. Simon cups it gently in both of his and very slowly, very deliberately begins to lap at Mal's fingers. 

Mal's cobalt eyes darken and burn with lust and his cock jerks against Simon's hip when Simon nips at the tip of one of his fingers. Simon nibbles at Mal's palm, nods toward the end table beside his bunk, and says softly, "There's some lube in the top drawer." 

Mal cups Simon's cheek and runs his thumb along his kiss-swollen bottom lip. He leans in and kisses him gently before leaning over him to open the drawer. Simon slides his tongue along Mal's neck and down his chest. Mal gasps sharply when Simon's mouth skillfully worries his nipple into a hard, sharp peak. Simon flicks his tongue against the nub, drawing another quiet gasp from Mal and then he begins to suck hard. 

Groaning, Mal grabs a handful of Simon's hair and roughly pulls his hot mouth away from his chest. Closing his eyes, he leans forward and captures those lips in a bruising, wet kiss. Simon arches up into the kiss and moans softly into Mal's mouth. He tears his lips away from Mal's demanding mouth and gasps, "Tianna, Mal, hurry. I need you..." 

"Then stop distracting me and let me get the gorram lube," Mal growls playfully, nipping at Simon's throat before reaching for the drawer again. 

Simon slides his hands up and down Mal's chest and back, allowing him to retrieve the small tube without further distraction. Mal puts the tube on the bed by Simon's shoulder and strokes his hands down Simon's chest and abdomen. Simon spreads his legs as light fingers tease his inner thighs. Mal settles himself between Simon's legs and runs a light finger along the curve of Simon's balls. Simon shudders slightly and then gasps when Mal's finger finds the opening to his body. Mal runs his finger around it, over and over, teasing the sensitive skin. 

"Mal, please," Simon whispers, his face flushed and his voice strained by need. 

Mal runs his fingers over Simon's lips and Simon eagerly sucks them into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. Mal's cock jerks hard, leaking pre-come against Simon's thigh, at the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of that soft mouth. All thoughts of taking his time preparing Simon for him leave his head. 

He's gentle, but quick, slipping each finger in almost before Simon's body has had a chance to adjust. Soon Mal has three fingers buried deep inside Simon's body, stretching the tight passage. Simon moans loudly and arches into the fingers in his ass, and tries to fuck himself on them. Mal curves his fingers and brushes against Simon's prostate. Simon's back bows as the wave of intense pleasure hits him and he begins to rock harder and faster against Mal's hand. 

With an inarticulate sound, Mal pulls his fingers out of Simon and quickly slicks himself up. He's shaking with need and enters Simon roughly, slamming in hard and fast all the way to the hilt. 

"Oh, yessss," Simon moans loudly. "Like that, Mal. Fuck me hard." He wants to feel this for days, wants the memory of Mal's cock in him burned into his body. 

Simon's words scorch through Mal's brain, melting all of his remaining control. He pounds hard and deep into to the willing body under him, slamming their bodies together. Simon arches and writhes under him, moaning loudly with every hammering thrust. 

"Fuck Simon," Mal groans, "So hot, so tight, so, oh...." He trails off as Simon opens his legs further, and arches up hard, pressing Mal even deeper inside. 

They pick up the pace, sweat pouring off both of them, bodies slapping together faster and faster as their grunts and gasps and moans entwine and echo throughout the small room. Their eyes are open, adding an even greater intimacy to the moment that neither is willing to break by closing their eyes. 

Mal pulls back and just drinks in the sight of Simon lost in passion. His normally pale skin is flushed, his lips are swollen from kisses and his eye blaze green with desire. He is even more beautiful than Mal had imagined. He cups Simon's cheek, tracing the high arch of his cheekbone, before leaning back and sliding Simon's legs even further up his sides. 

Mal changes the angle of his strokes and Simon grabs the sheets and twists them hard, his back bowing off the bed once again, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as Mal starts to pound his prostate. Simon whimpers and bucks against Mal. He reaches up and pulls Mal down into a deep, wet kiss. He worms his tongue past the panting lips, gathering up the hot salt of sweat. When their tongues touch, it's an electric shock. Simon can't get enough of it, and he tries to wrap his tongue around Mal's. Suddenly, he's thrusting into Mal's mouth in the same rhythm as Mal is thrusting into him. 

"Tianna, Simon," Mal whispers against his lips, and comes hard. Mal collapses against him and Simon holds him close, kissing him softly and caressing his sweat-soaked skin, as aftershocks ripple through his body. After a lingering kiss, Mal rolls off Simon 

Mal tucks Simon tight against his side and slowly strokes his back. As Simon lies curled against Mal, all of his earlier worries come back to haunt him. Up until a little more than a month ago Mal had had no clue that Simon was even interested in him, let alone shared his interest, and now, here he was, lying in his bunk after fucking him brainless. Simon starts to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He's suddenly quite certain that this was all a horrible mistake, one that's going to end with a broken heart - his. 

"You're thinking too much," Mal says, his lips pressed against Simon's thick hair. 

"I can't help it, Mal. This is just so, so...unexpected. I can't help thinking that you're going to realize that you've made a mistake, that..." 

"Simon," Mal interrupts and tilts Simon's face up with a finger so that he can look him in the eye. "I made my choice. I am here. In _your_ bunk, not hers. I did not make the choice lightly, nor on a whim. This is where I want to be or I wouldn't be here." 

Simon shifts, his mouth opening to say something, when Mal puts his fingers against Simon's lips, preventing his reply. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, Simon. The 'verse knows I'm a shenjing guzhi hundan..." Mal trails off and strokes Simon's cheek with light fingers. "But I'm willing to try, Simon, if you are." 

The look on Mal's face is so open and honest, that Simon can't help but to allow his doubts to melt away. He presses his face against Mal's hand and nods. "I'd like that, Mal." 

Mal smiles at him and captures his lips in a slow, sweet kiss of promise and beginnings. 


End file.
